The Accident
by Black Laramie
Summary: Will a horrible accident pull the Ducks apart or bring them together? Warnings: Angst (well, obviously) and Slash
1. Prolouge.

**Summary: Will a horrible accident pull the ducks apart or bring them closer together?**  
  
Warnings: One of our beloved ducks is in an accident, and there's slash. Lots of slash. Not to mention that there's a lot of angst. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Enjoy, and please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks, but I really wish I did . . .especially Portman, Kenny, and Guy . . .and all of them, actually ^.^! And who in their right mind wouldn't?  
  
1 The Accident  
  
Prologue.  
  
**Portman's POV**  
  
They called me first. Of course, they called me first. He wouldn't have it any other way. And usually, I wouldn't have him have it any other way. But not in that case. To have someone call you in the middle of the night and tell you that your boyfriend's in the hospital . . .  
  
Yeah. I said boyfriend. But that doesn't matter . . .  
  
The only person I woke of the Ducks was Fulton, but that's only because he's my roommate. Okay, so the only reason he was my roommate at the time because my boyfriend was gone. Again, that really doesn't matter.  
  
After that I headed straight for the hospital. I didn't even realize that Fulton took my keys from me, not until I got to my car. Fulton just gently pushed me towards the passenger seat instead of my usual spot behind the wheel. Like I said, or maybe haven't said, Fulton was . . .is . . .my best friend; has been ever since we became the Bash Brothers, probably before. He knew I was way too incoherent to drive. I would've killed myself, and probably someone else while I was at it—if I had driven.  
  
Fulton didn't even ask me what exactly happened. He knew that something bad happened, and he knew whom it happened to, and that was enough for him.  
  
Thank God for Fulton.  
  
**Fulton's POV**  
  
As much as I wanted to know what happened, Portman wasn't in any condition to answer. He wouldn't until he saw his boyfriend. I know that Portman isn't straight. I've known, probably since I've met him. I don't care though; he's still just Portman.  
  
I drove Portman to the E.R., mainly because he was a ball of nerves at the edge of a nervous breakdown. Not exactly the condition one should be in to drive. Before I even fully parked the car, nonetheless, Portman was gone.  
  
**Omniscient 2nd**  
  
A young redheaded nurse, who went by the name Jacen O'Neal, looked up in alarm when Dean Portman burst in the room as if his tail was on fire. "Where. Is. He?" He asked through gasping breaths, tired from running. But not too tired to ask again. "Where is he?"  
  
"Who?" The nurse blinked back with a surprised air. Another teen, Fulton Reed, came up from behind Portman. "Do you know who he's talking about, sir?"  
  
"Yeah." Fulton answered, a bit winded himself. "Kenneth Wu."  
  
(a/n: ha HA! Way too short, I know. Well, suffer and review and I'll write some more. So please, review. The sooner I get some reviews, the sooner I'll write more. Bub-bye) 


	2. Chapter 1.

(a/n: I still don't own the Mighty Ducks, or anything, and I still want to. I do, however, own the Rascal Flats CD. And am currently listening to it. Please enjoy and review!)  
  
(Another a/n: Victory Thru Tears . . .please don't sic Charlie on me . . .please. **begs** and I'm glad that you were so enthusiastic may I quote? 'SLASH!!! YAY!!!' Lol, well, review again, please. And all apologies to Joyful for stealing 'her' couple . . .oops. **shrugs helplessly**  
  
(And yet another: this chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend, get better soon, you wool-headed idiot **Grins** I loved my b-day present, can't you tell?)  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
"Kenneth Wu. Kenneth Wu . . .oh dear." Jacen muttered, scanning her computer screen. "You. Come here." She pointed to Fulton, who was the calmer of the two. He circled the counter and read the screen, and felt the blood drain from his face.  
  
"Ken?" He vacantly asked the air. "I want to see him. I don't care if it's past visiting hours. I don't care what he's hooked up to. I don't care if he's unconscious. We're going to see him."  
  
"Sir . . .it's the ICU . . .family only." Jacen answered regretfully, biting her lower lip nervously.  
  
Quick, though painfully so, thinking answered for Fulton. "We are family." The skeptical look that covered Jacen's features invited him to expand for her. "This is my half-brother. We had the same mom. And Dean, that's him, is Ken's fiancé. We're all one big family. Please let us see him." The nurse's face told that she knew that the story was a fake, but she nodded.  
  
"Yes, sir, please pardon my mistake." Fulton's face split into a grin of gratitude.  
  
"Thank you, so much." Fulton responded, and Jacen nodded curtly back. When they reached Ken, Fulton gagged. "Oh, God." He muttered.  
  
"He's probably worse than he looks." Jacen admitted, picking up his chart. She glanced over it. "It says he was in a car accident. He was hit by a drunken diver. His older brother, Justin Wu, who was driving, died on impact from a broken neck. Their car is totaled. Kenneth isn't looking good at all. His right arm is totally mangled; the doctors may have to amputate, if surgery doesn't work. He'll be having the surgery later today. His right ankle is broken but not too badly, and his right leg is heavily scarred and has several hairline fractures. He has a bad concussion, several bruised ribs, and two broken ribs, thankfully neither punctured anything. He's alive, and he **should** make a full recovery . . .but his right arm. That's what we're most worried about. If it gets infected . . ."  
  
She was interrupted by a whimper from Dean Portman. He had crumpled up on the floor, bye Ken's side. "No Kenny, not you. Not you, not you, not you." He repeated to himself, like a chant that could fix him.  
  
"You weren't lying about the fiancé thing, were you?" She asked Fulton.  
  
"Near enough." He replied hoarsely. "I-I've got to use a phone. I've got to call everyone . . ."  
  
"Come with me. You can use my office. So you won't have to pay or anything."  
  
"Thank you . . .um, what's your name?"  
  
"Jacen, just call me Jacen. Follow me."  
  
"Okay, Jacen." Fulton answered and Jacen led him out of the room, leaving Portman to Kenny and his tears.  
  
**Charlie's POV**  
  
If there's one thing I'll never be able to stand, it's being called in the middle of the night. It's never good new. Never. But the news I got that morning . . .  
  
"Hello?" I spoke drowsily into the phone, stifling a yawn. I felt Adam tighten his arms around my waist and kiss the back of my neck, he wasn't happy about being woken. But whoever said guys don't cuddle?  
  
"Charlie?" It was Fulton on the other line, and he sounded like is was trying not to cry.  
  
I waved Adam off. "Fult? Fulton what is it? What's wrong?" Fulton doesn't cry. Well, I've never seen him cry. And I've known him pretty much forever. I've seen him mad, peaceful, angry, doubtful, happy, and upset. But down-and-out sad? Never. Well, never to the point o crying.  
  
"There's been an accident. Ken's in the hospital. He's alive . . .but Charlie, he doesn't look like Ken anymore. He looks dead. He's in the ICU. Can you get here?" Fulton asked me, desperately.  
  
"Does Portman know?" I asked the first thing that popped into my mind. Did Portman know that his boyfriend was in the hospital? He'd want to, just like I would.  
  
"Yeah. He's with Kenny, now. He's crying. Get here Charlie, I don't know what to do." He hung up on me. I lay still for just a second. Portman crying? That's more impossible than Fulton crying.  
  
"Oh God." I muttered to myself. Ken's in the ICU. "Oh God." I repeated as a curse. "Adam? Adam? Oh. My. God."  
  
"Charlie? Charlie what's wrong? What did Fulton want?" Adam's voice was worried and he tightened his fold on me.  
  
"We've got to go, Adam. We've got to go to the hospital." I answered. Adam stiffened behind me, but he didn't lesson his hold on me.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ken."  
  
I'm Charlie. The captain of the Eden Hall Freshman, USA, group of friends who all like to play hockey, Ducks. I can be hotheaded, short-tempered, and an all-around jerk sometimes, but I'm (at least in part) responsible for the Ducks. My friends. Ken's the youngest, and most probably the smallest of us all. He's the quiet peacemaker, the Varsity's Punching Bag and their Free Lunch, and the agile ice-skater. But I couldn't picture him hurt in the hospital. Not Ken.  
  
**Adam's POV**  
  
Charlie was disoriented, so was I in truth. When Charlie began pulling his socks over his shoes, and his pants on his arms, though, I knew something as worst than I thought. "Charles." I spoke suddenly. Charlie didn't answer. Something was definitely worst that I thought. Much, much worse. Charlie hated, beyond all else, being called Charles.  
  
"Charlie let me help you with that." I muttered and sat him down on the be we had just vacated. And pulled off his shoes. When he realized that he had messed up he corrected himself quickly.  
  
"I'm driving." I spoke before he could even reach for the keys, leaving no room for an argument. He agreed by saying nothing. "Let's get Connie, Julie, Guy and Russ. That's how many people we can fit in the car. We'll talk to Fulton about calling whoever isn't' there."  
  
It was weird. Me in charge instead of Charlie. Very weird. And I can't say that I enjoyed the experience. Charlie nodded. We'd get over the worst first. The girls. As cool as they are, being hockey player and all, they're girls. And most girls have a habit of slightly exaggerating the smallest things, and doing much worse to the actually worse things. I felt bad for Ken. He'd have to put up with them.  
  
But at the time, I didn't know the slightest bit of how badly I'd feel for Ken.  
  
**Julie's POV**  
  
Okay, Connie had just gotten in, less than an hour and a half before. She and Guy had been in a little lover's tiff, and had just spent an evening making out . . .I mean, making up. When the first knock on the door sounded I rolled over to glare at Connie. "Don't tell me that he misses you already." I grumbled sleepily.  
  
She looked back with a sleepy half-smile and murmured, "I'm just that irresistible."  
  
I managed to resist, though only barely, the urge to throw something at her, that it. Another knock. Connie half sat up with interest. "That' snot Guy." She spoke quite plainly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"How can you tell?" I asked, wondering if Cons had turned psychic on me.  
  
"That not how he knocks." Okay, Cons, not psychic, let's try psycho. As in psycho girlfriend who might as well be considered as talker.  
  
"Okay, Mrs. Knocks Germaine, tell me whose knock it is." Another knock, and this one sounded worried and angry.  
  
"Adam." Connie replied, hopped up to open the door, and smiled smugly when Charlie and Adam were outside Adam's fist raised to knock again.  
  
"Girl, that was scary." I informed her. She grinned proudly back at me.  
  
"Get dressed you two. We're getting Guy and Russ. If you're not down at the van by the time we are, we're leaving you." There was no room for argument in Adam's voice or in his yes.  
  
"'Kay." I answered an shooed them out. I glanced at the clock. 2:38. Something big was up. Judging by Adam and Charlie's appearance, something bad as well.  
  
**Guy's POV**  
  
I don't think I was fully awake even when I got to the van. Russ, Julie, Connie and Charlie were waiting. Banks went straight to the drivers seat when he got there. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who had no idea what was going on. NO one but Charlie and Adam seemed to. Charlie was totally out of it, and Adam was driving. Connie looked worried, but she nearly fell asleep right on top of me during the ride, he head laid on my shoulder. No one said a word, though, when we pulled into the hospital parking lot. Connie grabbed my hand in a death grip when we piled out of the car, I don't think I even really noticed. We walked inside and Fulton was waiting, but he seemed to be staring into nothing, more than anything else. "You can't see him. You're not related. You can't get into the ICU." Fulton said blankly.  
  
"Is someone going to tell us why we're here?"" I asked. I was beginning to get really agitated by the fact that I hade no idea what was going on.  
  
"Hello, Fulton." Spoke a nurse, who smiled gently, though warmly, at Fulton and handed him a cup of hot chocolate. She had auburn-red hair pulled back in a ponytail and soft green eyes, and she didn't actually look too much older than any of us, but she wore a full nurse's uniform. She looked too young to be a nurse.  
  
"Thanks Jacen." Fulton spoke in a monotone, and the nurse, Jacen, squeezed his hand supportively.  
  
"Of course." She said, and then seemed to notice us. "Are all you here to see him?" She blinked in surprise. "That boy has a lot of friends. Fulton. I'm not buying that you're all one big family." She frowned, suddenly, thoughtfully. "I can let you into a room but off by glass, I suppose, so you can all see him. Two can go in with him at a time. Once your half-brother gets out." She ended with a snort.  
  
"Can I go in? Please?" Charlie asked quietly. Charlie has never been a subdued person, but even Russ hadn't spoke a word. Then again, I'm still not sure if he was sleep walking or not.  
  
"Follow me." She spoke, and I swore under I heard her murmur under her breath 'I hope like Hell I don't get fired for this.'  
  
**Russ's POV**  
  
I wasn't awake. Not in the least. Well, that was until we got into that glass room. The first thing I saw in the room was Portman, sitting in a chair, shaking his head in denial. Tears were flowing down his cheeks. He held someone's hand, an IV line running from the wrist of that person. In all honesty I think my heart stopped beating when I saw whom it was. Ken. My best friend. The guy I could tell anything, and know he'd keep it secret. The guy who nearly had a nervous breakdown when he found out that he was gay. The guy I'd seen goofing around, acting as perfectly normal as he had ever acted, just a few days ago, but there he was. Lying on the hospital bed.  
  
His right arm was hidden under his blankets and his left leg looked like it was in a cast, but both were hidden under his blanket. He was too waxy and pale for the sun-loving Californian Korean that I knew.  
  
He looked so wrong, in that sleep, as if he were dead. Julie stifled a cry next to me, and I didn't even think before opening my arms to her. It was just a reflex. Apparently she either didn't notice or she didn't care. She buried her face in my shoulder and let out a strangles sob.  
  
"What-what happened?" Someone asked in my voice.  
  
"He was in a car accident. Oh-I've got to go, he looks like he's waking up. You can come in, like you asked." She motioned to Charlie.  
  
"I'm going after him." I said instantly. I know my voice cracked, but I was determined. She nodded and she and Charlie left.  
  
**Portman's POV**  
  
His hand tightened around mine. Part of me thought that it was as hard as he could, but the rest refused to believe that Ken would be that weak. I didn't even care any longer who found out about me and Kenny,. Russ, Fulton, Charlie, and Adam knew already, but no one else. If the Ducks didn't approve . . .well then to Hell with them.  
  
Someone laid a hand on my shoulder, and I nearly jumped a foot into the air. It was just Charlie. "Hey, Charlie." I greeted him, but my voice wavered, betraying my true thoughts.  
  
"He'll be okay, Portman." Charlie told me, and every bit of me wanted to believe him, but I couldn't. People who ended up okay . . .they didn't look like Kenny did. "He will, Dean. I promise." He called me Dean. Only Kenny, Adam, and he did that. I only nodded back, not trusting myself to speak.  
  
"I'm not dead yet, you know." Ken spoke dryly, but his voice was strange, tight, as if thinking of the words he said was painful. "And I'm not brain damaged. Just in pain."  
  
"You've always been brain damaged." I informed him, kissing his forehead lovingly. He gave me a look. "Love you." I repented and he half-smiled, before his face contorted in pain, and then returned to an expressionless mask.  
  
"I'm too easy to win over." He answered, a hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
"Me? Win you over? Never. You just love me for being perfect." I told him, tears gathering in my eyes again, but my voice was firm, and that earned me a proper smile.  
  
"If you don't leave my patient alone, you'll be gone. The redheaded nurse from before spoke sternly, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Sorry, Jacen." I muttered, and she smiled.  
  
"That's okay, Dean, I know." She answered.  
  
"Okay, doc, can you tell me what's wrong with me, or maybe why I'm either numb or in so much pain I want to die?" Ken asked in a surprisingly smooth, calm voice. But I could hear the worry. I could tell he was panicking inside. He's my boyfriend. I know him inside and outside, just like he knows me.  
  
**Ken's POV**  
  
'Numb or I'm in so much pain I want to die' didn't really cover it. I couldn't feel my left side at all, and my chest and abdomen felt like they'd caved in completely, and everything was crushed. I could easily swear that my right side (arm and leg) was slowly being fed into a blender. My head was on fire, and I wanted to just cry. All of my senses felt wrong, like someone had put a wet cloth over everything. Everything was fuzzy around the edges, like a bad dream sequence on a TV show; sounds were a little muffled, too. Everything smelled too clean, or like blood. The air tasted like blood and my mouth was dry.  
  
"You've been in an accident." The nurse, Jacen, answered.  
  
I didn't even let her response register. I knew that I was in an accident, and I had a more important question to ask. "Where's Jus?" That was a good question . . .where was my brother?  
  
**Portman's POV**  
  
Time to rescue Jacen. "Kenny. Justin didn't make it. He died on impact of the other car. I'm so sorry." I squeezed his good hand as I spoke.  
  
"What happened to the other driver?" Ken asked, and I could actually hear the tears in his voice.  
  
"He's alive. Relatively unharmed, as well. He's been arrested. When you're well enough, there will be a trial, with you as the main witness. He'll either get life, maybe the death sentence. He was intoxicated, and I think he had been on drugs, too. I'm not sure of all the details. He may get off scot-free, but I doubt it."  
  
Kenny's face would appear blank to anyone but me, maybe Charlie and Russ, too. Kenny was mad. But I don't mean 'oh, you're mean, I'm not talking to you anymore' mad. I mean 'kill everyone with an uncontainable rage of hatred' mad. "You mean he's okay? He killed Jus? And he's okay?" He whispered. Jacen nodded helplessly, but a glint in her eye told me that she was as mad as Kenny and I were about it. Charlie looked outraged, too, and I swear I saw a light bulb appear over his head.  
  
Then he spoke, choosing his words carefully. "Kenny-man, just concentrate on getting better. I've got to make a call." He said, and he ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit of his, I've noticed. I looked blankly at the nurse.  
  
"Right." She said slowly, and pulled the bed curtain around Kenny's bed, and left us to our privacy. When we were sure she was gone, Ken cried.  
  
**Omniscient 2nd**  
  
Portman sat next to Kenny on the edge f the hospital bed, holding him as the younger cried in the privacy of the curtain-walled room. Stroking Ken's back, Portman let his boyfriend lean on him, so he could sit up a little better. "Dean, they said they might have to amputate my arm. I'll never be able to play hockey. Never again." Ken's voice was the merest whisper, but filled with desperation. Begging his boyfriend to tell him that he'd be okay. "I'm not going to be a Duck anymore."  
  
"Don't ever say that, Kenny. You'll always be a Duck, and if anyone disagrees, they'll be losing more that one Duck." Dean answered, his voice sure for the first time that day.  
  
"I don't want to die." Ken spoke in a voice so low that Dean barely heard it.  
  
"Ken, you're not going to die. You're conscious, talking, being sarcastic, and saying the worst things I've every heard anyone say. You'll be find. You won't die." Portman said, the last sentence as order. He leaned over and tenderly kissed his boyfriend, who returned the kiss with perhaps a little shock, before falling into it.  
  
"Oh, look, a Kodak moment."  
  
The pair broke apart, both a bit breathless and blushing. "Uh . . .Coach." Portman spoke, his face changing to normal from the slightly red shade.  
  
"Come to sign my cast? Pick one." Kenny added innocently, before passing out.  
  
"I was wondering when that was going to kick in." A doctor said, upon entering the room." Greetings to all those conscious. I'm Doctor Miller." All signs of cheer left his face within a second. "All right. I've been informed that Kenneth Wu no longer has a legal guardian."  
  
Orion glanced at Dean, who expanded. "Since his parents died, Justin's been his legal guardian, but Jus was killed in the accident."  
  
"Sir, Kenneth Wu's parents aren't dead."  
  
"What?" Dean's voice was tight with disbelief. "Kenny told me his parents died in a plane crash."  
  
"I'm afraid that he was mistaken. Minn and Michael Wu are very much alive. I'd gather that he wouldn't want to burden you with his past. I'd tell you more, but it would be illegal. Ask him yourself. Later."  
  
"Consider him under my care. I'm his coach." Orion told the doctor, who nodded. "What's up with him?"  
  
The kid has no idea how deep he's in, in all honest. The pain he was in . . .well, he's on the highest amount of painkillers someone of his size can handle. He shouldn't of woken up at all, much less have been so coherent while he was awake. He's lucky he survived. I really hate to see someone as young as him go through something like this. His life will be a living Hell.  
  
"We might have to amputate his right arm, elbow down. We also might be able to get him a prosthetic arm, if it came down to it, if he wants it. But hopefully it won't come down to that.. He's going to have a migraine the size of Asia when he gets off the painkillers. Ken's right ankle is broken, but not badly, and it should heal quickly.  
  
"In the accident the car was hit hard on the front, at a slight angle. It was raining; the roads were slick. The force of the impact topped their car, which rolled several times. The corner of the car, nearest Kenneth, crushed into him; his right leg, to be exact. His leg is a mess with scars, and the pressure fractured the leg in three places.  
  
"He'll have to go through physical; therapy, and even then he may have some problems. He won't play whatever sport you're teaching for at least a few years, if ever."  
  
"Kenny?" Asked Russ, from the entrance of the room. "Oh, no."  
  
(a/n: That's all from me today, please review, and all that jazz. PLEASE REVIEW! And, oh no, why did Kenny lie to Portman??? Will we ever know? Probably not, but we do get to see Julie slap someone on Varsity . . .YAY! Who will it be, and why does she slap them?? Review, then read to find out!) 


End file.
